Because I Said So
by LunarWolf10488
Summary: Stupidness. Randomness. Meow. Tumbleweed! O.O


I don't own any of this. In fact, I'm not even here.

Dedicated to HMC, because we all know how much she loves this stuff. : http/ This story is missing, what I believe to be, a "plot". This is not, in any way, supposed to make sence nor is it meant to offend anyone. Yes, I make fun of many characters, and a few actual people but... well, if you're offended, just let me know and I can take it down. But then again, if you ARE offended by any of this... you may need to lighten up a bit... Oh! This was meant to be stupid and badly written. It's only funny if you're very tired or, I'm guessing, on some kinda drug. If you're not expierencing either... well, this will most likely just be boring and slightly annoying.

WARNING 2: This is most likely the most retarted story you will ever read. I wrote this 2:30 AM, I was half asleep and everything in the world was funny. Go fig.

WARNING 3: I can't spell big words correctly.

One day, Yakko, Wakko, and Dot decided they were bored, and didn't want to run around the lot like idiots for no apparent reason. Everyone in history had already been pushed into insanity by these three creatures, and most of them had restraining orders aginced them anyway. They had had an appointment with Scratchy that day, but he was still recovering in the hospital from their last visit.

"I'm bored." Said Dot.

"Me, too." said Wakko. "Oh! I know! Let's play Candyland!" he offered. Dot shook her head.

"We can't. You ate it, remember?"

"Oh, yeah... well, if you're not supposedto eat it, they shouldn't call it candy." Wakko muttered. They both sighed and returned to being bored. Just then, Yakko walked in.

"Hey sibs, what's with the long faces?" he asked.

"We're bored!" they cried in unisen. Yakko shrugged.

"Okkay, then. What's with the long tails?" he asked. Wakko and Dot just stared back blankly. Three hours passed and no one moved or said anything. Wakko passed out from lack of activity (and food) and fell outa the chair I forgot to say he was sitting in.

"Ooooh... kay." Dot said, raising an eyebrow that wasn't there. Yakko walked over and sat down in the chair that Wakko had fallen out of.

"My legs were getting tired." he grinned.

"...Yeah, okkay. What should we do? I'm still bored." Dot replied.

"Hmmm..." Yakko said, resting his chin in his hand, and stareing off into space.

"This expression means I'm thinking reeeaaly hard..." he continued, in a dream-like voice. Dot was not stareing off into space aswell, but for a different reason.

Just then, Carley came in out of nowhere and looked around, confused.

"Uuummm... what the-"

"CARLEY!" Yakko iterrupted, shooting up from the chair and into her arms.

"AK!" Carley said. Yakko kissed her over and over again, untill she found it hard to breath and dropped him onto the floor.

"Ow." said Yakko. Then he got back to his feet, and grinned at her.

"Are you bored, too?..." he asked. Carley just kinda looked around again.

"Um... actually, I'm still trying to figure out what I'm doing here..." she replied slowley.

"Well, I know what we can do..." Yakko replied, completely ignoring her last comment.

"Heh? What's that?" she asked. He whispered the next part into her ear, because this is a "G" rated story. Carley's eyes grew wide and her left one twiched. She cringed and slowley backed away.

Ten minuts later, Ryan came crashing through the ceiling for no apparent reason.

"AHH!- oof. Ouch." he said. Carley helped him to his feet and hugged him.

"RYAN! I missed you! Please, save me from this weirdness! I am scar-ed..." she cried into his shirt. Ryan sweatdropped and managed not to drown in it this time. Yakko tapped Ryan on the shoulder.

"Ahh... just a thought. What were you doing on our roof?" he asked. Ryan turned to face Yakko and Carley fell to the floor. She didn't bother to get up right away, she just sat there and pouted... because I said so. She stuck her tounge out at the author, who ignored her anyway.

"I wasn't! I was at work, and the next thing I knew, I was crashing through your ceiling." Yakko would have responded, but Dot's excited shrieks interupted him.

"RYAN!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

"Ah! No! Get... OFF!" he demanded, flailing about, trying to pry the little Warner girl from himself. Finally, he grabbed a giant spatula from nowhere and somehow managed to remove her that way. Soon, Dot was chaseing Ryan around the room. Carley might have helped him, but she was too busy laughing at him.

All of the sudden, there was a big flash of light and five more creatures now stood in the now crowded watertower. There were two rabbits; one looked like Buster but had a bit of black hair ontop of his head, the other was a light cream color. Then there was a purple fox, a boy with dangerously spikey hair and a monkey tail, and a small, strangley colored kitten. Everyone just kinda looked at them strangley. A tumbleweed blew by, and no one knew why.

Dot stopped chaseing Ryan and sniffed the air.

"I smell purple..." she stated. The purple fox crossed his arms and scowled at the lame joke. Dot turned around and spotted the spikey haired boy.

"Helloooo Nurse!" she cried, jumping into his arms.

" ; " the boy said. Ryan looked back, ran into the wall, and fell to the floor.

"Ow." he said. Carley stopped laughing and hurried over to make sure he was okkay.

Suddenly, the little kitten gasped.

"WAKKO!" she cried, running over to the still unconciouce Warner boy. Recieving no responce, she turned to Yakko.

"Is he okkay?" she asked worriedly. Yakko just shrugged in responce.

"I dunno. Maybe." he said. The kitten grinned.

"Okkay then! I'm gonna pok'em! " she exclaimed, and procieded to do so.

"Hm. I do smell like purple." the fox said, sniffing his bushy tail.

"Stop sniffin yourself, nut. It's destracting." The blue bunny said. The cream colored bunny stepped forward.

"Uhh... this isn't Acme Loonaversity, is it?" he asked to no one in particular. Everyone that was already there and conciouce shook thier heads "no". The blue bunny turned to the other one.

"I told ya." he said, crossing his arms. He shrugged in responce.

"So, I made a mistake... c'mon Nut, Horns, Ish, moonie... Time ta go." the cream colored bunny called, heading for the door. 8Horns whimpered like a puppy, but set Dot down and headed for the door. Dot procieded to jump back into Ryan's arms. Furnut slowley made his way to the door, still sniffing his tail, and Ishoka grabbed Moonie by the tail and dragged her to the door.

"NUuuuu! I'm not done pokeing him!" she wailed, leaving deep scratchmarks in the floor as she was pulled away and out the door. After they left, a long silence followed. Not even the crickets said anything.

"Well, that was pointless." said Dot. Ryan finally noticed he was holding Dot again and dropped her.

"Hey... where are all these people comeing from, anyway?..." Yakko questioned.

"Toonspace!" Wakko answered, suddenly awake again. Everyone just stared at him for awhile. A look of worry came over Wakko's face.

"I feel violated..." he whispered.

"You were repeatedly poked by a small kitten while you slept." Dot said flatly. Wakko shuddered, curled up and rocked back and forth, sucking his thumb.

Yakko randomly grabbed Carley and dragged her kicking and screaming into his bedroom, only to emerge seconds later, soaked and muttering a string of words, not suitable for this fanfiction. Carley was next to exit, followed by Marie, who was holding a dripping hose, and grinning.

"Thanks!" Carley said.

"Yup yup! Anytime!" Marie responded, dropping the hose and hugging Carley untill she complained she couldn't breathe. Then, realizeing her cameo was over with, Marie started to head for the window, but tripped over the tumbleweed. THEN she made it to the window, and flew out of it.

"I didn't know she could fly..." said Wakko. Carley shook her head and blinked.

"She... can't." just then, Marie's screaming and a loud 'Thud' was heard.

"I'm... I'm okkay..." she called. Wakko went back to rocking and sucking his thumb.

Seeing as the author is quickly running outa ideas, let's wrap this up.

Carley and Ryan left together, and later met up with Bob Mckenzie just because I'm the author and I say so. They had dinner and went to a movie or something. Yakko was still angry about being soaked with the hose, so he went to bed and pouted, then later drempt about Carley. Dot went back to daydreaming about Ryan and the new spikey haired boy she had met. Wakko went to bed, too, and had nightmares about cats pokeing him while he slept. Wakko doesn't like cats. Because I said so. Marie took a nice long nap on the pavement beside the watertower. We're still waiting to see if she's okkay. Not really.

Ishoka, Buster126, 8Horns, Furnut, and Moonie got lost once again looking for Acme University and ended up in some other random fanfiction. Too bad.

And HMC continued to hypervenolate in the corner of her padded cell, driven insane by yet another horrable Animaniacs fanfiction.

END.

Appolagies to those who might actually read this, and very well might disown me if I don't say this:

Carley: Sorry! I had fun with it tho... I meant nothing bad by it! Really! XD

Ryan: Hehe... you're so fun to pick on. But I'm still sorry

HMC: Erm sorry...I couldn't resist. This has almost everything you hate most about A! fanfictions! Hehe... that video made me laugh though B

Appolagies to those who will never read this, but I had better say I'm sorry anyway . ; :

Ishoka, 8Horns, Buster126, and Furnut : Sorry! Heh heh...

Stevan Spielburg, WB and whever elce in responcible for the show Animaniacs: Sorry bout that... I really do love this show and it's characters!

(Hmmm... this almost doesn't belong in the Animaniacs catagory... too many random characters . ... )


End file.
